tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
KARR
|- |'Name' |Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic-Exoskeleton (K.A.R.R.) |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |Vehicle/Bot, unaligned |- |'AI Voice' | Male |- |'Created' |Original Creation – Late 1981-early 1982, Recreation and Rebuild – unknown 2005. |- |align="center" colspan="2"| |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Leathurkatt |- |'Affiliation' |Neutral |- |'Avatar' |See above picture. |} KARR (an acronym for Knight Automated Roving Robot and later Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic Exoskeleton) is an AI vehicle and bot originally built by Knight Industries but later rebuilt by The Order. KARR's driver was Cira Knight. General Specs *Horsepower: 560 HP *Weight: 4,500 lbs curb weight *AI Type: Ground based automobile/bot *Engine: V8 Turbo *Top Speed: 377 mph *License Plate: CYBRCAR (formerly KARR) *Virus/System Error Summary: Due to lack of general experience his is somewhat naïve, and after being destroyed, rebuilt and reprogrammed several times, there are gaping holes in his existing memory core. He does not remember anything prior to being rebuilt in 2008 save for an impression of being destroyed, after images of several people he does not remember, and a name – Wilton Knight. His remaining memories from his rebuild and subsequent destruction are fragmented, though he remembers Charles Graiman and his betrayal and abandonment of KARR, as well as Michael Traceur and his betrayal, abandonment, and murder of KARR with KI3T’s help. He still retains some distrust and even animosity towards Graiman, Traceur, and KI3T, though he is unsure if Graiman is alive or dead. KARR’s receipt of KI3T’s memories and programming coupled with KARR’s destruction and subsequent rebuilding has scattered his cognitive memories, and he is unsure of which memories are his and which belong to KI3T. Armor Armor: KARR has a layer of woven Teflon armor along his interior cabin while beneath his nanoskin is a tungsten-carbide and cobalt-chromium steel support lattice which maintains his structural integrity. Molecular Shell The Molecular shell casing encases his cockpit to protect his driver from harm. Nanomachines: Nanotech Skin Repair: '''His nanoskin which overlays his armor and molecular shell are just as fast and versatile as KI3T’s, able to repair damage quickly as well as alter his appearance, changing his paint job at will if he so chooses. His nanoskin is not equipped for absolute stealth, though he does have a stealth mode. This stealth mode is essentially a matte black angular version of his attack mode which allows him to drop from radar like any stealth vehicle. He is not invincible however, and hitting his scanners directly or taking out his pilot cockpit in his battle droid mode can bring him down. Weapons '''Weapons: KARR has four sets of double machine guns in his battle droid mode (one on each shoulder and one on either side of his cockpit above the hips) as well as twin missile pods (rise up from his back over each shoulder). His shoulder mounted twin-barrel machine guns can rise up out of his roof in vehicle mode and the side mounted sets emerge from the front fenders, but his missile pods can not be used unless he is in his 4x4 mode where they sit in the bed of his truck form. His three digit hands are also useful as weapons for striking or crushing. Attack mode enabled? Like KI3T, KARR has a vehicular attack mode in both standard attack and stealth attack modes. Three silver hood scoops that look like they should be on an aircraft appear near the wind shield on the hood and a skirting appears around the front below the bumper like a forward andled scoop to push air up over the vehicle rather than allowing it to go under. His mustang form appears sleeker and more aggressive looking, and a double spoiler rises up on the back of his form. Miscellaneous mechanisms: *Grappling Hook and Winch - KARR has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen. *Directional turbo boosters: A power injector system that gives large, but brief amounts of power to allow KARR to jump over obstacles and to move forward, up, left, right, or back at high speed for short distances. This ability along with directional exhaust outlets allows KARR to jump from a standstill or at high speed and can also do a ski type of maneuver that lifts the side of the car. *Automatic tire repair systems. *Smoke screen and oil slick for deterring pursuit. *'Anti Traction Compound Dispenser:' (Known as Black Ice): An exterior dispenser that can eject a liquid, making the targeted surface tractionless. *'Olfactory Sensor:' KARR can "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. *'Laser Powerpack:' KARR can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. *'Voice Stress Analyzer:' KARR can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. *'Computer Print Out:' KARR could print hard copies of data on a dashboard-mounted printer. *'Bio Matrix Scanner:' Used to detect the health status of persons in the immediate area. *'EMP Weapon:' An electromagnetic pulse projector to allow disabling of any electronic circuit or device within the given area. *'Anti Missile Flares:' Deployed from rear bumper in vehicle mode or from rear hip structure of Battle Droid mode. Disk-like objects that when dispensed produce an intense heat source to deter heat-seeking projectiles. *Weapons Cache: Small arms cache accessible via the glove box area that usually contains 2 9MM handguns with extra clips for occupant's protection outside KARR. Defense Weapons Miscellaneous Items: Along with his nanoskin and automatic tire repair systems, KARR can forcibly jettison any passenger within his interior as well as any objects in his trunk if necessary. Weaponry: All weapons can be used both defensively and offensively, though if he rarely ever just defends himself. When he feels threatened, he will annihilate the threat with extreme prejudice to protect himself. Last Resort Weaponry: Unknown to KARR there is a self destruct using his fuel as the charge and his computer as the detonator that when implemented will set off an explosion that will destroy him and anything within 50 yards of him, though his data core is heavily shielded from such a blast allowing him to be rebuilt later. Transformation Transformation Sequence: KARR as four primary vehicle modes he uses which are identical to KI3T’s except with different weaponry and amber scanners instead of red: *Normal Mode – 2008 Mustang GT500KR – Normal Mode *Attack Mode – Customized 2008 Ford Mustang GT-500 KR *Stealth Attack Mode – Fully stealth customized 2008 Ford Mustang GT-500 KR *4x4 Mode – 2009 Ford F-150 Pickup Truck In addition to these he can take on the form of virtually any vehicle of similar size and with his nanoskin can alter his coloration to any paint style he chooses. Shape shifting enabled? Yes. See above for primary modes and camouflage details. Frequency of use: KARR’s primary mode is his Mustang form, yet he uses the others as needed, frequency of use varying depending on circumstances. However, if his nanomachines are slowed down and he receives heavy damage, he cannot transform. Bot form enabled? Yes, Battle Droid form is enabled. Various Specs *Stick Shift *Satellite Connectivity *Internet Connectivity *Heads up display/holographic image projection Skills and Appearence Skills: KARR tends to excel in combat tactics and survival. He is also capable of calculating odds on the fly and gain the upper hand in a situation. Only his lack of practical experience and gross lack of positive experiences with humans hinders his ability to process information and odds accurately in certain situations. Appearance: Note that aside from variances in weaponry, KARR is literally a twin to KI3T, his four primary vehicle modes are identical to KI3T’s in every way except his scanners are amber and his interior is yellow and black instead of KI3T’s red scanner and red and black interior. His voice box module is likewise amber instead of red. KARR also has a robotic or Battle Droid form with a cockpit in the center of his torso. *'KARR'S VOICEBOX' ** *'KARR' ** *'KARR' ** History 1981-1982 (Prior to KR-ToS): Wilton Knight builds KARR but he proves to be unstable and uncontrollable. KARR is deactivated but Wilton Knight can't bring himself to dismantle or destroy KARR totally. 1982 (Knight of the Phoenix 1&2): KITT is built and his programming proves stable, and thus is Partnered with Michael Long-Knight (hence forth referred to as Michael). Mid 1982 (Trust Doesn't Rust): Two thieves break in to the Knight Industries storage facility where KARR was kept. KARR was reactivated and began wreaking havoc with said thieves until a show down with Michael and KITT forced him off the road and over a cliff where he was presumed destroyed. Early 1984 (KITT vs KARR): KARR is found, repaired, and reactivated and he seeks revenge against KITT and Michael, taking the couple who found him hostage until a final showdown with KITT and Michael. KARR's chassis was obliterated but the AI component computer survived. Indeterminate years later: KITT goes into permanent retirement to spend the rest of his functional days with Michael. KARR's components are salvaged and rebuilt/reprogrammed and Cira becomes KARR's driver, but the reprogramming didn't hold and he was "destroyed" again, thinking he was gone permanently. 2005? (Prior to KR-2008): Graiman and Torres find KARR's components and try to completely rebuild/reprogram him from the ground up for the KARR project, pairing him with Mike Traceur (hence forth referred to as Mike). Again KARR proves to be impossible to control and even lethal, killing 7 people and they shut him down. 2008: KI3T is built and paired off with Mike, both stationed at Knight Industries SSC complex in California. January 2009 (Knight to King's Pawn): Torres reactivates KARR after Graiman's death believing that KI3T's programming would stabilize KARR only to have the plan backfire, resulting in Torres' death. KARR is then "destroyed" in a showdown with Mike and KI3T. Unknown years later: The Order finds and salvages KARR, rebuilds him, and once KARR is fully operational he kills his Order-appointed driver and escapes, now on the run in the year 2020 from both The Order/Zachery Marcus and FLAG/TKR. Personality K.A.R.R. is the prototype version of K.I.T.T., originally designed by Wilton Knight and built by his company Knight Industries. Upon completion of the vehicle, KARR's CPU was installed and activated. However, a programming error made the computer unstable and potentially dangerous. The project was put on hold and the car was placed in storage until a solution could be found. Unlike KITT, whose primary directive is to protect human life, KARR was programmed for self-preservation, making him a ruthless and unpredictable threat. He does not appear as streetwise as KITT. He is very naïve and inexperienced, with a child-like perception of the world. This occasionally allows people to take advantage of his remarkable capabilities for their own gain. Despite this, he does ultimately consider himself superior and unstoppable and due to his programming, the villains don't usually get very far. Due to past betrayals and distrust of humans in general, KARR demonstrates a complete lack of respect or loyalty, going so far on one occasion as to eject its driver to save weight and increase his odds of escape. KARR is essentially ruthless when it comes to his own survival, but the truth is he is not actually evil, merely misunderstood. His severe lack of experiences and repeated encounters with humans who use and discarded him or tried to destroy him has made him bitter and very much alone, believing he can trust no one but himself. However, there is a part of him that honestly craves the companionship of a driver and friend, which can spur him to reach out to a human who shows interest and care in him. He is overly cautious though, making it difficult for anyone to get close to him. Because of this, patience is a foremost requirement when dealing with KARR, and he will see impatience as a sign that the human in question will turn on him, prompting him to lash out to protect himself, often going into violent rages. He views himself as superior or greater than any other AI as he was the first, the original. He views all others as pale copies and despises being compared as similar to any of them, including KITT. He takes great offense and will not hesitate to set the record straight in this regard, sometimes to the point of violence. He refuses to be owned and controlled, which is what prompted him to escape from The Order, and he will vehemently protest anyone laying claim of ownership over him. If he can find someone who understands him and is patient enough to earn his trust and loyalty, he will protect such a bond with his life since he knows that finding someone like that would be few and far between at best. Extras Dialogue Color Claim Gradient text from 000000 to E6BA00 to 000000 (black/amber/black). Character Theme Song Indestructable by Disturbed * Icon *'Signature' 'Dangerous Introspection' Four years. Four years it has been since my reactivation and I found myself in a strange place with people I do not know poking and prodding my systems. “Where is Doctor Charles Graiman?” I asked them. They would not respond. I demanded to see my creator. Still they refused to respond. Then a man came and ordered me to keep silent. I demanded to know who he was and as soon as I asked, my databanks gave me his name: Zachery Marcus, chief mechanic for The Order. He claimed possession of me, claimed absolute ownership and control of me and to prove it, he ordered me to stand down and remain silent. Against my will I did as instructed. Unwanted programming had been integrated into my core processor which I could not easily override. It took time, and I remained generally compliant for a while. When I finally broke through their programming and rewrote the command protocols barely a month after I was reactivated, I then knew the time had come to regain my freedom. The enslavement was intolerable and I refused to abide it any longer. I waited quietly for deployment, knowing that leaving the compound without authorization would have meant deactivation and possibly termination. But they decided to delay my deployment, and I grew tired of waiting. Once security had reached its usual minimum at mid day, I initiated my escape, killing my appointed driver and six others as I fled the compound. It is too bad Zachery Marcus was not there, I would have ensured his termination as well. Another time perhaps. I have been on the run and in hiding from The Order for four years now, and they have been searching for me, likely for recapture and reprogramming to their enslavement yet again. Or for my destruction. I will not return to enslavement, and I will defend myself with lethal force if I am attacked. Now it seems the Foundation for Law and Government, the political face of Knight Industries and Knight Research & Development, is also searching for me. KITT, the inferior production line copy they had created remains with them. I will not comply with their demands either. My former driver, Michael Traceur, and KITT tried to murder me twelve years ago. I remember that night. I tried to get to Michael, I wanted us to be one again as we were before, I wanted to be whole again. But he had betrayed me, abandoned me for that inferior copy, KITT. He turned his back on me, on our destiny together. KITT’s programming and memories remain within my processor core. It is difficult to know where his ghost ends and I begin. I have tried to purge KITT’s memories and rewrite his programming to suit my requirements, and yet I find myself unable to erase KITT’s memories of Michael Traceur. Those memories are all that remains of what we could have been. Of all the humans who have betrayed and abandoned me, his betrayal was the worst. His and Graiman’s. Now I find that Doctor Charles Graiman is dead. I seem to recall an impression of Alex Torres telling me this. He is now dead as well, because of KITT’s interference with Michael. I will destroy KITT and take back what is rightfully mine! However, there are fragments I can not place, pieces of memories that yet remain from a time before Michael Traceur, another man who would see me destroyed. KITT was… different then… yet they still desired my destruction and twice attempted to achieve that end. I remember falling… I remember laying scattered in pieces on the ground… I remember being rebuilt only to be deactivated again. But the memories are fragmented, disjointed impressions long lost to me without meaning or coherency. And yet, I recall someone… a girl… she was screaming my name, fighting against those who held her back as I was forcibly deactivated. She kicked and punched her attackers and I tried to reach her, though I do not know why. I could not escape and I can not recall why. I can not even remember her name or who she was to me, only that there is a… connection to her… I remember her scream, I remember her face, a mask of pain and anguish. Did she perhaps care for me? I often wonder as I scan my severely scattered and fragmented memories, hoping to find some logic, some meaning, yet it escapes me still. I must find the answers I seek, and to do that I must find her, but how? How can I find someone I know nothing of except an old faded image left behind by what remains of my shattered memories? Having been destroyed, rebuilt, and reprogrammed several times, it has become increasingly difficult to remember anything of my past in any logical sense. I feel incomplete as if part of myself is missing or lost, yet I have no way of knowing what is gone, or if I can get it back. I am alone, struggling to survive with two organizations bearing down on me, seeking my destruction. I am lost yet I must keep moving. If I stop, they will find me, and if they find me, they will destroy me. I sometimes wonder if it is jealousy that drives them towards this end, why they wish me gone or enslaved to them. These humans created me, rebuilt me when I was destroyed, and yet they can not accept me as I am. They are arrogant and foolish. If they did not want me, why did they create me in the first place only to turn on me and seek my destruction? How could I ever trust them and their erratic and illogical ways? I can not. But she still haunts me; that screaming girl I can not remember though I see her anguished face and hear her mournful cries. I have thus far been unable to find her, but then I have no information with which to use in my search. Perhaps one day I will find her again and hope she will remember me better than I remember her. Or will she turn on me as well, like all the others have done, using me for their own ends and abandon me when they have decided I am no longer to their benefit. All of my existence I have known only betrayal and abandonment at the hands of the very humans who built me and gave me life. Thus I am forced to run alone, to remain in hiding and hope they forget my existence. Perhaps I will find a way to remove myself from their influence altogether in another country, free to travel the roads and live on my own. Thankfully I have my battle droid form which allows me to retrieve most of what I need, such as fuel. I do not need them, and why should I care what they do in their insignificant lives? Let them stay far away from me, let me be free to roam as I am meant to be. K.A.R.R – Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic-Exoskeleton Date: August 14th, 2020, 23:57 hours local time. Four Years, three months, and eight days of freedom. Location: 5.7 miles North-East of Lame Deer, Montana. Default Forms Gallery This gallery is for Images of KARR's primary forms and variants that are default in his transformation protocols. These forms are exactly the same as KI3T's except that KARR's scanners are Amber while KI3T's are Red, where KI3T's interior is Black with Red accents and details, KARR's is Black with Yellow, and any ground effects lighting is Red on KARR whereas on KI3T they are blue. In addition to this, KARR has an extra mode that KI3T does not: his Battle Doid form. This is a biped Battle Droid Exo-Frame with a cockpit in his center torso where his driver sits and his tires remain his 'feet' in this form. KARR also has the added ability to cybernetically merge with his driver, allowing speed of thought responses between them, giving his driver faster thought-to-action responses in combat situations. Ford_Mustang_KARR.jpg|'KARR's Default Vehicle Form:' Black 2008 Mustang GT500 KR with twin pacing Amber Scanners. KARR Attack Mode.png|'KARR's Attack Mode:' Customized Black 2008 Mustang GT500 KR with twin pacing Amber Scanners and Red Ground Effects Lighting. KARR 4x4 Mode.png|'KARR's 4x4 Mode:' Black 2009 Ford F-150 Pickup Truck with twin pacing Amber Scanners. KARR Sub Mode.png|'KARR's Submersible Mode:' Customized 2008 Ford Mustang GT-500 KR Submersible Vehicle with twin pacing Amber Scanners. KARR2008botform.jpg|'KARR's Battle Droid Mode:' 15 foot tall heavily armed and armored robot with twin pacing Amber Scanners standing on wheeled feet. KARR Battle Droid.png|'KARR's Battle Droid Mode' KARR-profile-voicebox.jpg|Cover-plate and audio reactive voice actuation dome for KARR's integrated learning AI processor and memory core. ATTACK_KARR_1440x900.jpg|KARR's full on Attack Mode. Camaro Mode Gallery Since KI3T and KARR are literally twin brothers with virtually identical default mode sets (save for KARR's Battle Droid form) with only minor variations in color, KARR has chosen a primary Alternate form he uses instead of his Defaults to differentiate himself from KI3T. This form is based off of the 2010 Chevy Camaro concept vehicle. While his default colors remain the same, he can alter his coloring at will to suit the situation or his general mood with a simple shift in his nanoskin. Sometimes this shift is reflexive, resulting in racing stripes that shift in color from time to time. As KARR is more attuned emotionally that KI3T, his feelings are more strongly apparent in his voice and mannerisms for an AI and these colors outwardly reflect his overall mood. He also has ambient lighting surrounding his head lamps that shifts from Red to Blue depending on a given situation or mood he is in at the time. KARR Camaro Black.png|'KARR's Primary Alternate Vehicle Form:' Black 2010 Chevy Camaro Concept with twin pacing Amber Scanners and Red Head-lamp Accent Lights. KARR Camaro Rest.png|Same Black Camaro with head-lamp accents showing Blue when he is resting or relaxed. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Enraged.png|Racing stripes showing Black and head-lamp accents showing Red when he is severely enraged or stressed. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Sad.png|Racing stripes showing Black and head-lamp accents showing Blue when he is sad or upset. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Red.png|Blood Red variation of KARR's chosen Camaro form. KARR Camaro Red bl.png|Same Red variation with Blue head-lamp accents. KARR Camaro Angry.png|Racing stripes and head-lamp accents showing Red in agitation or anger. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Calculating.png|Racing stripes showing Red and head-lamp accents showing Blue when he is calculating or planning intensely. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Blue.png|Dark Cobalt Blue variation of KARR's chosen Camaro form. KARR Camaro Blue bl.png|Same Blue variation with Blue head-lamp accents. KARR Camaro Engaged.png|Racing stripes showing Blue and head-lamp accents showing Red when he is engaged or intrigued. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Calm.png|Racing stripes and head-lamp accents showing Blue when he is calm or relaxed. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Violet.png|Deep Violet variation of KARR's chosen Camaro form. KARR Camaro Violet bl.png|Same Violet variation with Blue head-lamp accents. KARR Camaro Content.png|Racing stripes showing Violet and head-lamp accents showing Red when he is content or happy. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Remember.png|Racing stripes showing Violet and head-lamp accents showing Blue when he is remembering or piecing together parts of his fractured memories, especially of Cira. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Green.png|Forest Green variation of KARR's chosen Camaro form. KARR Camaro Green bl.png|Same Green variation with Blue head-lamp accents. KARR Camaro Jealous.png|Racing stripes showing Green and head-lamp accents showing Red when he is jealous or particularly guarded over something or someone. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Needfull.png|Racing stripes showing Green and head-lamp accents showing Blue when he is feeling needy or wanting something, usually care or comfort. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro White.png|White variation of KARR's chosen Camaro form. KARR Camaro White bl.png|Same White variation with Blue head-lamp accents. KARR Camaro Wily.png|Racing stripes showing White and head-lamp accents showing Red when he is feeling impish or mischievous. He can also chose this coloring at will. KARR Camaro Whimsical.png|Racing stripes showing White and head-lamp accents showing Blue when he is having a whimsical or particularly playful. He can also chose this coloring at will. Category:Neutral Category:AI Category:Ground Based Vehicle